


Namesake

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Aftermath, Conversations, Family, Gen, Mentions of canon trauma, Reminiscing, Roman Rogues Sidequest (Rusty Quill Gaming), Sasha does a good parenting, Spoilers for Paris Arc (Rusty Quill Gaming), mentions of dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: "Your grand-boss made magic dragons, y'know."That gets Wilde's attention.Written for Wilde Week Day 7 - “The truth is rarely pure and never simple.”Truth | Lies | Omissions
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde, Sasha Racket & Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming: Roman Rogues Sidequest)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoloXam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/gifts).



> One more Wilde Week piece YEET!
> 
> For Day 7 - “The truth is rarely pure and never simple.”  
> Truth | Lies | Omissions
> 
> (Wilde week? You mean, Kadet writes more fic about Sasha week? XD)
> 
> Anyway this is for Holo thank you for helping me with episode research and keeping me company.

Wilde had gotten quiet after dessert. She'd shrugged off Azus and run outside, and Sasha found her later, sweating, on the fence at the edge of the Villa.

She looks smaller when she's alone. More tired. Sasha sits on the fence for a few minutes before Wilde says anything, which is maybe the most quiet she's been ever.

"Why'd there haveta be a dragon?" Wilde wraps one brown leg into her chest, lets the other dangle. "It was going great, and then there was a _dragon_."

"Yeah." Sasha doesn't play with her daggers when the kids are upset. Best way she can think to not be a threat. She fiddles with a polished stick, instead, that little Brock had carved for her. "Not appropriate, like, 'specially in these times."

"Anyone who makes dragons is stupid," Wilde decides.

"That guy today? Yeah, stupid. Good thing he's payin' us or we might haveta take his stuff for real. I'll talk with him before starting business, yeah?"

Wilde shrugs.

Sasha thinks of huge wings beating over the sky, both real and not real. "But, like, y'know the complicated morality lesson, right?"

Wilde sighs.

The stick flips.

"Your grand-boss made magic dragons, y'know."

That gets Wilde's attention. "The one I'm named for? Reason I'm gonna be the boss someday?"

"Oi! I never promised that, but yeah, him. Made it as a distraction. Looked right real. People screamed."

Wilde swings her leg. "Why'd he do it?"

Sasha thinks of Paris. Of Wilde humming under his breath, pale and sweating. "He was scared."

"He got scared?"

"Yeah. He was bein' chased, and he'd been knocked out for ages." She leaves out the bit where Paris was about to burn. That'd probably be more upsetting than useful. "We were all scared."

Wilde chews this over, rubbing a thumb over her newly broken nose. "Did we scare the stupid guy? Today?"

"Might've done. Bet he didn't think anyone'd break in and... kill... his rug?"

"Yeah." Wilde grins, kinda crooked. "Yeah!"

It's not exactly what Sasha thought she'd been getting at, but maybe this is a complicated moral lesson too. Wilde looks a little better, anyway. "You did real good," she says.

"Do you think he'd like me?" Her leg keeps swinging.

Old Wilde would be good with kids, she thinks. Have a lot of fun teasing little Wilde, getting her angry and making her laugh. Showing off illusions. Giving smirking advice. Being smug about the name. And he'd be able to tell the stories better than Sasha can.

"Yeah," Sasha says, as Wilde crawls in for a hug. "Yeah, I really think he would."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores and twitter as @beardspores, but not immediately because my computer is broken lol.


End file.
